


生生贺文《放牛娃》

by shuixiandahu



Category: shuixian
Genre: M/M, 巍生 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixiandahu/pseuds/shuixiandahu





	生生贺文《放牛娃》

罗浮生放了假期，他便提出想回当初的小村子去看看，沈巍也同意了。

罗浮生本来以为村子应该已经寸草不生了，可是此情此景还是令他惊讶，这才是真正的小桥流水人家。

“这里……怎么一个人都没有？”明明像是个繁荣的小村子。

“因为这是只属于你一个人的。”沈巍站在罗浮生身边轻声说道。

罗浮生不可思议的回头：“这些都是你干的？！”

“嗯。”沈巍淡笑着牵起罗浮生的手走过每一个地方，一切的一切都让罗浮生感怀。

他们来到当初的山坡上，微风吹过罗浮生的脸颊，那时的他青涩的表白不知对方的心事；如今他已能和那人并肩而立，共看这和平盛世。

“……咦？这儿竟然还有马？”罗浮生惊奇的看着山坡下河边正在吃草的马儿。

“可能是从哪里跑过来的。”沈巍也不知道这只马的来历。

罗浮生兴致冲冲的跑了下去，边跑边说：“自从离开村子，再也没骑过牛或者马了，那些汽车坐的我都快睡着了，哪有马儿骑着爽快！”说着就要上前驯服这匹野马。

罗浮生飞快的跃上马背，马儿显然非常不满疯狂的想将马背上的无理之徒摔下去。

沈巍笑着看着仿佛回到了小时候的罗浮生，心里暖暖的。

“哎哎哎！”罗浮生惊呼，这马竟然发了狠要跑走！

沈巍见情形不好一跃而上，用力牵着马绳，两个人的力量这才让这匹马听了话。

罗浮生愤恨地说：“这马竟然被你驯服了！”

沈巍淡笑着说：“好了，要不要去跑一圈？”

“好！驾！”

沈巍环住罗浮生的腰，双手牵着缰绳，两个人便在河边的草原上漫步起来。

罗浮生舒服的靠在沈巍的肩头，感受着沈巍身上的温度，果然……还是冰凉的。

罗浮生微微抬头看着沈巍，沈巍微微低头吻在罗浮生的唇上，罗浮生嘿嘿一笑：“很懂事嘛沈教授，再亲一口。”说着扬了扬头。

沈巍无奈的笑着低头深深吻住罗浮生的双唇，罗浮生利落的撬开沈巍的贝齿，两人的唇齿交融在一起，空气逐渐开始升温。

沈巍是个死人，平日里是冰凉的，可是奇怪的是他在做爱的时候身体会发热滚烫，就像个……人。

罗浮生的手不老实的伸到沈巍的身下，沈巍皱起眉头抬头道：“你这是干什么，这可是外面。”

罗浮生竟然直接在马上转了个方向和沈巍面对面。

罗浮生大手一伸，沈巍裤子的拉锁便被拉开：“反正又没有人……你就不想？”说着轻抚小沈巍，小沈巍非常精神的抬头了。

沈巍的喉结上下滚动，罗浮生直接脱下军装的斗篷盖在二人的关键位置，自己脱了裤子。

沈巍见状惊讶的说道：“你还没……”没等他说完扩张二字，罗浮生便直挺挺的坐了下去。

“嗯……”罗浮生紧紧的抓着沈巍的肩头，脸埋在他的颈窝里。

沈巍有一瞬间的晃神，差点没握住缰绳：“呼……傻瓜，疼不疼？”沈巍轻吻罗浮生的脸颊关怀的问道。

罗浮生摇了摇头却一直紧咬着牙没出声，不过双腿却默默的圈紧了沈巍的腰。

这谁受的住？

沈巍双手抓紧了缰绳：“抱紧了……驾！”马儿快速地奔跑起来，罗浮生随着马儿一颠一颠的整个人也一深一浅的落在沈巍的身上。

沈巍无需费力小沈巍便能自由的进出罗浮生的秘密花园了，温热的内壁紧紧的包裹着小沈巍，小沈巍越来越兴奋的撞击着。

“嗯……唔……沈……沈巍……你……啊……让马跑……慢点！”罗浮生显然是自己给自己挖坑了，谁能想到沈巍在这样的情况下竟然越发兴奋，他可是受不住了。

谁知，沈巍挑眉笑道：“哦？再快点？好啊……驾！！”马儿跑得更快了，罗浮生也像是飞到了云端一般，整个人光是抱住沈巍就很费力了。

罗浮生参军之后身形练的很好，腰肢也很细，沈巍的一只手就在他的腰际摩擦，这样能让他更兴奋，沈巍某次和他做的时候发现的。

果然罗浮生忍不住发出诱人的低吟声：“嗯……你……你别闹我……啊……哈哈……痒……嗯……沈巍！”

沈巍决定放他一马：“吁——”马儿停了下来，罗浮生已经没有力起身了，沈巍抽身下马将斗篷垫在地上将罗浮生抱了下来。

一到地上两个人便紧紧拥吻在一起，互相撕扯着对方的衣服，罗浮生永远不知道他穿着制服的时候，腰带将他的腰紧紧勒出，挺翘的臀部若隐若现，修长的双腿藏在筒靴之下，那副模样有多诱人。

可是此时却被沈巍尽数扯掉，沈巍一路轻吻向下，虔诚的仿佛面前的人就是他的上帝，这个男孩每一分每一寸都是他的，这个认知令沈巍更加兴奋。

沈巍再次深入内廷，这次他缓缓进行，九浅一深，罗浮生眼神迷离，那双琉璃一般的双眼此时带着欲望和泪花，简直让人想要狠狠的欺负他。

罗浮生对沈巍的诱惑超出了沈巍的想象，有些时候只要罗浮生稍加撩拨沈巍便会荷尔蒙爆发。

沈巍越发忍受不住开始撞击罗浮生的敏感点，罗浮生瞬间像全身过电一般哑口无声，他只能将自己完全交给沈巍。

沈巍趴伏在罗浮生的身上，轻咬舔舐着罗浮生的耳垂，暧昧的银丝几乎遍布罗浮生全身。

“嗯……嗯……慢……啊……唔……慢一点……”罗浮生感觉自己的神识都离体了，而沈巍竟然还是那样兴奋，甚至还不满足。

沈巍怜惜的亲吻着罗浮生的脸颊，性感的声音低沉道：“我爱你浮生。”说着加快了冲刺的速度。

“嗯啊……我……嗯……啊……我也……呼……嗯……爱你……沈……嗯……啊……沈巍……我爱你……”罗浮生只能发出破碎的音节，他紧紧的抱住沈巍，就像曾经抱住这个男人的大腿一样，永远不能放手。

沈巍完全释放在罗浮生的体内，一股股热流冲击着罗浮生的内壁，使他有些失神。

沈巍反应倒是极快，将衣服赶紧给罗浮生盖上了。

罗浮生缓了好久才缓过神来。

“沈巍……以后我们老了就来这个村子住吧。”罗浮生哑着嗓子说。

“嗯。”沈巍没有丝毫犹豫闷哼道。

“害，你看我说什么呢，你才不会老……可我会死，怎么办啊沈巍，我这辈子、下辈子、下下辈子我都不想和你分开。”

沈巍显然没想到罗浮生会提出这个事：“你若愿意我有办法让你和我一样，可是你要想好，我是个死人，你若和我在一起便是生生世世。”

罗浮生笑了笑抓住沈巍的手十指相扣：“难不成你还想去找哪个妖艳死鬼？”

沈巍愣了愣也笑道：“有你就够了。”

……

1950年，军中上校罗浮生因在战争中不幸离世被追加为烈士，下葬在烈士陵园中以作祭奠。

同年东江龙城大学著名的生物工程学教授仅留书一封便消失在东江，从此再无此人音讯。

“沈巍！快来教我做饭啊！”

“还是我来做吧……”

“我不会把厨房炸了的……你看！”

【砰——】

“……”

“……”

“呵呵……一……一回生二回熟嘛。”

“这做饭你是没学会，炸厨房倒是一回生二回熟了。”

“好啊沈巍，你敢嘲笑我！你给我过来！”

“哈哈……”

人们至今没有发现这个世外桃源般隐世的村子。

END！

本来想写牛背上！但是想想牛不抗压！就选了马……

马：这是人干的事？……这也就人能干出来这事！

嘿嘿嘿为了巍生的性福！


End file.
